Aswang
(Az-wang) Aswang, the Tagalog (Philippines) word for “dog,” is applied to anything and everything that is considered a vampire. Dragon Annual #1 (1996) counted it as a ghast. In GURPS Blood Types it is said to be a mortal mage who assumes the form of birds to hunt like the Strix. This description doesn't exactly match any the six different types of Aswang vampires described in Encyclopedia of Vampire Mythology though and instead appears to be a mix of the Aswang Shape-Shifter and Aswang Tik-Tik. The stats are effectively those of the Strix. Aswang Mandurugo (AZ-wang Mandoor-roo-go) Variations: DANAG, Mandragore Elusive demonic vampire of the Capiz province of the Philippines. It takes on the form a beautiful woman to hide it monstrous winged form. It will persuade a man to marry and slowly drain him of blood with it spiked tongue via "kisses" with the only symptom is the many getting thinner. It can be destroyed with a kife to the heart. Aswang Mannananggal (AZ-wang Man-ah-non-gil) Variations: Manananggal, Mannannagel The Penanggalen of the Philippines. To create more of its kind it must trick a woman into drinking the cooked blood of another person. It also differs in appearance, having large, leathery, batlike wings with long clawed hands and a maw full of fanged teeth when in vampire form. It prey is unborn children and when those are not available human entrails are its fallback food source. The only way to destroy this vampire is to find where its lower body is hidden and rub it with garlic or salt, which will destroy it. "Varieties of Vampires"Dragon #25 (May 1979) pg 42 under "Anananngel" says the blood from the vampire will cause disease if it touches a person and that it can be stopped by severing the entrails to starve it or putting a stake through the body during the day. Aswang Shape-Shifter Variations: Ungo While this can look either male or female but typically appears as an old woman with bloodshot eyes, long black hair, and a long black tongue. A sorcerer can use a special ritual to become this and can turn others into vampires by blowing down the person’s back. When it captures its prey it leaves behind a facsimile made of banana leaves, grass, and sticks and made to mimic the victim via magic (the only way to tell is your reflection in the eyes are upside down) This copy will become sick and die within a few days. While this is going on the vampire will slowly consume the victim. It is particularly fond of the liver. This vampire can take on any form, animal or inanimate object. It can only be detected via a special oil made on Good Friday (the oil boils when the vampire is near) Aswang Tik-Tik (AZ-wang TICK TICK) This species of aswang gets its name from the small owl that accompanies it whose warning call sounds like “tik-tik”. It only hunts at night when it shape-shifts from its human guise into that of a bird. It has a barbed, long, thin, tubelike tongue which is had use to reach victims who would otherwise be unreachable. It can also kill a victim by liking their shadow. This blood is stored in organs that appear to be breasts (when in bird form) or its belly (when in human form) giving the impression that it is pregnant. It will carry this blood to its offspring. Aswang Tiyanak (AZ-wang TEA-ya-nak) Variations: Anak Ni Janice, Tyanak This vampiric demon is either the offspring between a woman and a demon, or created when a child dies without having been baptized (this includes a fetus). It has red skin, no hair, and glowing red eyes. It will shape-shift into an adorable baby to trip someone to take it home and when they sleep it will drain them dry of blood. Aswang Witch (AZ- wang Witch) A human female who becomes a vampire who learns the art of magic and witchcraft. It uses a magical ointment that makes her look young and beautiful. Using this form it will lure a person (preferable a child) to a secluded place where the vampire tears the victim to pieces, drinking the blood and consuming the heart and liver Tanggal Variations: Preay (“vampire”), Srei Ap The Penanggalen of Cambodia, Indonesia, Malaysia, Melanesia. It flies by flapping its ears and lungs seeking humans for their blood and feces. References * Bane, Theresa (2010) Encyclopedia of Vampire Mythology McFarland pg 25-27, 132 Category:Race Description